Stole
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Garfield... kind and caring... OneShot
1. Chapter 1

Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Stole!

Summary: Uh… I can't explain it. One-shot

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

Characters: Richard, Garfield, Kori, Rachel, and Victor

A/N: I love this song! (Uh sorry for being off topic) Characters will probably be a little OOC

**Stole**

_He was always such a nice boy  
The quiet one  
With good intentions  
He was down for his brother  
Respectful to his mother  
A good boy  
But good don't get attention  
One kid with a promise  
The brightest kid in school  
He's not a fool  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
It's not enough, no  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

"Hello Garfield!" Kori called as they arrived at school. He waved back.

"Kori? Did you get the math homework last night?"

"No… did you?"

"Heck yea! It was a breeze!"

"Hey it's loser Garfield!" Kori and Garfield walked through the hallway hearing repeats of insults to Garfield.

"Just ignore them Gar."

_He's not invisible anymore  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
He's all over primetime news_

"Garfield?" Kori breathed as she looked up and down at the Garfield in the door. He was wearing a gangster outfit. "What the heck!" The whole class was whispering about him.

"You like?" He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell anyone but I have a gun."

Her eyes widened. Where had her best friend gone?

Mary's got the same size hands  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
And danced Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know

"GARFIELD!"

No no no no oh

"NO!"

They were crying to the camera  
Said he never fitted in  
He wasn't welcomed  
He showed up the parties  
We was hanging in  
Some guys puttin' him down  
Bullying him round round  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
Gave him the time of day  
Not turn away  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
He might have stayed at home  
Playing angry chords on his guitar

"Isn't this an awesome party Kori?" Garfield yelled over the music. Kori plugged her ears to drain out the noise.

"I'll be back!" Kori walked off after that. When she came back she found Garfield. He was being pushed around by people tougher then him. Kori stopped with her drink and leaned against the wall. Falling down to the ground sitting. She heard the door open and shut… she looked back to Garfield and the other guys… they were gone.

He's not invisible anymore  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
Everybody knows his name

"Garfield where are you?" Kori asked as she walked outside.

Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)  
As Marilyn Monroe  
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
And danced Chinese Theater Show  
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)  
Never got the chance to go that far  
Her life was stole  
Now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never know, oh)

"GARFIELD!" She looked at his lying figure. "NO!"

Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole)  
Oh now we'll never know

Kori finally found him; he was outside with Richard, Victor and Rachel… the worst people in the school.

Now we'll never never never know  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
Stole (Stole)  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"Think you're so cool don't you Gar?" Rachel asked as Richard put his hand in his pocket.

"N-no. I have to go… I need to be home early so I can get to sleep early to get ready for something I have to do tomorrow."

_Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
And danced Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know, no)_

Richard pulled out a gun and cocked it… pointing it at him. Kori turned away.

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
Flying high as Kobe can  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
Oh now we'll never know  
(Now we'll never never know)_

Kori heard a gun shot. She looked over to Richard, smoke coming from the gun. "GARFIELD!" She looked at his lying figure. "NO!" She ran to him. Kori touched the blood around him tears falling from her eyes. "Garfield…" she sobbed.

_  
Oh no no no  
Yeah their lives were stole_

Garfield was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to do something with that song… so I picked this… the underlined words usually under the chorus were words from the end paragraph. Not much description but that's the way I wanted it to be like.

-Emerald-Mask


	2. Coping

This is a report to you Whitewolf7795… or what ever your name is… if you want me to update… I will.

Questions for you:

For what reason are you reporting me? Did I not follow the rules because the last time I checked… I did.

Why did you call me violent? Because I am not violent… just because I wrote that story where somebody gets shot… doesn't mean I'm violent.

I know I forgot to put no flames… but that my friend was unnecessary. If you didn't like it… then why did you send that to me? To get on my nerves? Well if you did… then _you_ are the violent person.

And for a finale… you are the only one to send me that profanity. Thank you for your time… second chapter… which will suck.

And for further reading… NO FLAMES!

**Chapter 2: Coping**

Kori looked at his body. Her own body shaking. If only she was fast enough… if only. Tears spilled from her eyes. And she looked back up to Rachel, Richard, and Victor.

"_Why_!" she screamed at them. "Why did you do this to him?" Tears poured faster from her eyes.

Richard glared at her from under his glasses. "I didn't like him." Victor answered.

"Why? Why didn't you like him?"

"He was a poser," Rachel answered and walked over to Kori walking around her like a hawk. "He didn't deserve to live!"

"Every… everyone deserves to live…"

"Not him." Richard followed Rachel over to Kori.

"But… he was… he was my best friend… my… my only friend."

"Find a new one," Victor said and walked over to her as well.

Her body shook with anger and tears ceased from falling from her eyes. "NO!" Kori lunged at Victor and knocked him down pinning him to the ground. "NO! NO! NO, no!" She stopped trying to hold him down and cried, screaming 'no' over and over again.

Victor got up and straightened out his shirt.

"C'mon… let's go." Rachel, Richard, and Victor walked back to the party leaving Kori with Garfield's lifeless body.

"My… my best friend… gone… gone!"

**End**

I told you it would suck. And again…

NO FLAMES!

Thank you and, this was maybe a pointless story, but you have no right to say those things about me.

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
